best friends or more
by stick3713
Summary: being in love with your best friend hard huh....... you've got no idea. Bella swan has been abused by her father all her life so can edward help her or will there friendship develop into more........ m for later chapters if u review i will write more
1. Chapter 1

Being in love with your best friend is a very hard thing to deal with, trust me I know

Being in love with your best friend is a very hard thing to deal with, trust me I know. So this is my story of how I was in love with my best friend and how I made him fall in love with me….

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is bella swan and I live in wellington, New Zealand where there is bbarley ever any sun at which I am sad but happy about since my best friend Edward cullen and his family are vampires and can't come out in the sun in public.

Me, my dad and my brother live here in Wellington and are the only human people in the world that know the cullens secret. Ive known Edward cullen since birth and he has been there for me through everything, includingwhen my mum left us three years ago. It was one of the most traumatic things that has ever happened to me and Edward was there with me threw it all. The worst part of it was that I saw it happen, I saw her slap him across the face so hhard that it split the skin and then yell at him saying somethings I have never been able to repeat not even to Edward. She went on ranting for gods knows how long then picked up her bags and left. The things that kills me the most is when my dad crumpled to the floor and I went to conformt him he stood up and told me it was all my fault then slapped me across the face and walked of.

Ever since then I have had nightmares of that day and still blame myself for what happened even after Edward and my brother jake have told mw over and over again that its not.

So here we are up to the present day, well afternoon to be precise. edward was driving me after i had spent that day at his house. H did say much knowing i was in one of those moods where i was blaming myself for everything that happened .

when we got to my house he got out of the car and walked me to my door. As i was giving him a hug goodbye he whispered in my ear

"be careful bella hes been drinking"

i look at him with frightned eyes

"do you want me to stay?" he asked worrying

"no" i replied "is jake home"

" yes so doyou think you will be alright?"

i nodded not trusting my voice

"ok night hun" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and then added in a whisper "none of it is your fault remember that," and he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

I readied myself for what was to come 'all I have to do is make it upstairs and then ill be fine' I though to myself as I enter

I readied myself for what was to come _'all I have to do is make it upstairs and then ill be fine' _I though to myself as I entered. I relaxed slightly as I could see him nowhere.

"Night Hun" I tensed as I felt his breathe on the back of my neck.

He slapped me across the face hard, I whimpered

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he shouted in a hushed tone, hoping Jake wouldn't hear **(oh and he doesn't beat Jake cause he likes him) **he than started kicking and punching me.

Jake had obviously heard him because he was suddenly pulling Charlie of me, once he had pulled him of me he yelled at me to run and get out of the house, which of course is what I did as fast as I possibly could. Once I was outside and far enough away from the house I fell to the ground in and heap and sobbed waiting for him to come. Then he was suddenly there, to cold strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest and I just snuggled into it feeling safer than ever.

"shhhhhh" he whispered rubbing my back

"I………..I…….he….. saw you kiss me on the cheek" I mumbled shaking so hard I could hardly understand myself but I knew he could


	3. Chapter 3

"I…….I……he…..saw you kiss me on the cheek" I mumbled, shaking so hard I could hardly understand myself, but I knew he could.

We sat like like that for ages, no one saying anything. After a while I guess he thought we should leave.

"jake rang and said you should stay with us tonight." I nodded. When we got home he turned off the car and looked at me. "I want you to stay with us for a while, you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you OK??" again I nodded wishing secretly that is was more than friends.

Edward then pulled me into the house. As soon as we entered I was smothered with hugs by there whole family but mainly Alice and Esme, who then dragged me upstairs telling me I could stay as long as I liked and that the guest room was my room, seeing as they were vampire and barley had visitors.

That night I fell asleep easily but woke during the night screaming after having the worst nightmare. I heard the door swing open and there was all seven vampires staring at me.

"are you OK?" Edward asked, edging closer to me, as if afraid im might scream again. "I had a bad dream" I whispered still shaking from the nightmare. At this everyone left except Edward who then came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you sure your alright?"

this time I shook my head and started crying. Edward climbed further into the bed until he was lying nest to me pulling me into his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shhhhhh" he whispered while rubbing my back quite low down on my back I might add.

As I started to calm down he moved and I panicked not wanting to be left alone to dwell upon what I dreamt.

"Please stay," I asked a little to quickly. My heart was beating so hard I new he could hear it.

He chuckled "of course ill stay"

Then quick as a flash I was under the blankets curled up against his body.

He then hummed a song I didn't recognise

"What's that you're humming?" I asked

"I wrote it for you, it's the ups and downs of your life and mine together" he stated as a blush crept to my cheeks

"Thankyou" was all I could manage to say as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

Instead of a kiss on the cheek like I was expecting he gently kissed me on the lips hesitating afterwards to see what my reaction would be

I looked at him then crushed my lips as hard as I possibly could against his. As he let me up for air he whispered in my ear "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

"Me to" I stuttered, he chuckled huskily

"Its time for bed now Bella," he stated rubbing up and down my arms

"Wait what does this mean, are we like you know" I muttered my cheeks red with embarrassment

"That we are going out?" he asked calmly, I nodded

"Isabella Marie swan will you be my girlfriend?" he asked I snickered "you always so formal and yes I would" I said grinning goofily

He chuckled; "good now time for bed" with that he tucked the blanket around him and me and wrapped his stone cold arms around me.

The End

**Possibly a sequel called what happens next, not sure yet though wether story should be continued. Please review and tell me if you like or don't like, so I know wether to make sequel or not. Remember this is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh.**


End file.
